all over?
by lone trooper
Summary: here is the long awaited second chapter please please please please rate and review it pleeeease!
1. Pressure,Pressure,Pressure

SCHOOL OF ROCK

CHAPTER 1:PRESSURE POINT!!!!

'This is stupid, I can't take this anymore!!!!' Freddy Jones slammed his drumsticks down and stood up, he was very frustrated and angry,

'I NEED A BREAK!!!' Dewey Finn his teacher and lead vocalist of the school of rock band stood up and beckoned him to go into the kitchen with him.

'Whets the trouble kid' Dewey asked in a concerned way but also as if he knew the answer to the question.

' I don't know if I can carry on with this anymore', he replied. Dewey sighed.

'I need to think this through', he paced the room while talking to Dewey, 'don't you ever think its time for a break' he said. Dewey sat their for a few minutes just thinking then he spoke in a reassuring voice,

'Go home early today and think about what to do, its up to what you do I am only your music teacher.'

Freddy stood back up and turned to go, then he stopped

'Dewey'

' yeah man'

' there's something else as well.....' he paused for a second ' In fact its nothing.

Freddy walked out, closing the door behind him, leaving the rest of them in shock, Summer Hathaway the manager sighed. They all left band practice early, Dewey let them go to sort their heads out and get on with revision.

'Guys I want everyone here tomorrow for a meeting, it's important' he called out as they left.

It had been almost a year since the school of rock band project had been set up and an eviction note had been posted through Dewey's door. Ned schneebly,Deweys long time friend and his girlfriend Patty Di Marco had had to kick him out so the band chipped in with there pocket money and fundraising activities to help pay the rent for a flat for him, but even now he couldn't keep up the payment. The band themselves were on a breakthrough there music was starting to slowly go worldwide, there cover of ACDCs It's a long way to the top if you wanna rock n roll had gone straight into the top 20 and people were starting to talk about them in magazines.

The fame was getting so bad for them that Zack Mooneyham the lead guitarist was walking down the street one day and a bunch of young school girls ran after him down the street asking for his autograph and screaming his name.

It was the next day and everyone but Freddy was here, the band were looking round but there was no sign of him, they were starting to get anxious.

Dewey stood up, an awkward silence was draped over them, suddenly Zacks phone started ringing it was a text message, Zack stood up and without any warning read what it said

_I'm sending this in a message because I don't think I am brave enough to tell you to your faces but I'm quitting the band my mom told me the other day we are moving to Boston, I don't know if I will ever see you again but I hope we can still stay in touch, Freddy. _

If the truth be known, the pressure was starting to get to them all, even though they didn't want to admit it, they were all on the point of implosion. The band sat there in silence for a while, most in shock,

After that the band decided they would carry on playing, they sent an advertisement out looking for another drummer, plenty auditioned but only one succeeded in taking the place of Freddy, Martin Alberts, his technique was quite good and unique in some ways, he was 17 and had a funny wit.

School of rock started playing again although there sound wasn't as good and after a while, they started losing their fame, sure they were in magazines and newspapers but for the wrong reasons, Martin had been arrested and put in the cells for the night. Their new song 'King Rock' hadn't even made it into the top 40. The band were 'crashing and burning' as the magazines said. It was over. After more controversy and fighting the band decided to go there separate ways for a while.

Is this the end of the school of rock for good????


	2. Fall back down your gonna help me back u...

**Fall back down your gonna help me back up again!**

He walked down the steps of the plane and took off his sun-glasses, he brushed his now long, straggly, blonde hair out of his face and carried on walking. His mum was behind him busying about something but the teen just carried on walking. The family climbed into a taxi,

'where to love' the driver called out while in between mouthfuls of a hamburger and reading the newspaper.

'Horace Green please' she replied. The taxi pulled up outside a house. The boy looked outside of the taxi window, it looked familiar to him, he felt he should know it, then it struck him, he did know it, it had been so long, a year or so, Freddy Jones was home.

'And if you wanna be the teachers pet well baby you just better for-………'

'NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! STOP!!! Come on you guys we can do this, now from the top again.

Dewey was starting to lose his cool , it had now been a year since his prized school of rock band had fell apart and they had been replaced by a bunch of snotty 13 year olds who just wanted fame and money, they didn't appreciate anything he did for them.

Sure he wanted to make music but not like this, he wanted a bit of respect, they couldn't even rock properly, Damien Silver, the lead guitarist was playing his guitar like he was in a folk band. Even the keyboardist could hardily play a note. The drummer thought he was playing the tom tom drums, and now Dewey had been replaced as lead vocals by a new guy who thought he was a rapper, his name was Biggie 2kil5. Well his real name was Adam Biggs but he didn't like that , so he preferred Biggie 2kil5, Dewey couldn't even remember it and called him Biggie Bag or Biggie 234 or Big Bomb.

He couldn't cope with this much longer, he wanted his old band back, they had had a break now maybe they wanted to come back and rock again…….

1,2,3.4 The song started off with a large guitar solo, and they were off rocking, the lead vocalist started singing he was slightly out of tune but progressing as he went through the song, they were 'Hundred Seconds till I Die', they were trying to get into this years the battle of the bands competition and sadly, they were failing. The song ended and they stood there,

'Well what did you think' Craig, the vocalist asked, looking out to a bunch of men and women in suits. Zack looked up now, he had joined the band after school of rock and was hoping to be as big he used to be, he missed the fame and wanted it back. Hopefully this band would make it, it was his last hope. Now though as he looked out he realised that his chances were very slim, the judges faces were blank…..

She woke up with a start, sweat was dripping from her forehead, Katie managed to utter the single word Freddy……. Then she flopped her head back down onto her pillow.

There she was again black, darkness was surrounding her, screams echoing round this room that she was in. Then strobe lightning flashes, buzzing round her in a circle just keeping her locked inside, on the other side was an operating table. She tried to make her way over to it but the lighting bolts were blocking her, she reached out her hand to try and reach it but the lighting blocked her, she was thrown back onto the floor.

She got back up determined she would make it over to the operating table she ran forward and passed through the barrier that was holding her. She stopped, there lying on the table was Freddy……

'That's it guys find someone else to teach you, you just don't appreciate what I am doing' Dewey had lost his cool as a fight had broke out between two of the members.

'Well what does it matter anyway, me and the guys have decided anyway that we don't want you in this band, you tried too teach us how to rock and it just hasn't worked out, were more of a hip-hop band anyway' Biggie replied.

'I can't believe we didn't make it in,' Zack and the band were standing outside, 'Still we can carry on playing right?'

' Am afraid not, I loaned the instruments I was hoping that the money we won in battle of the bands would pay for them, now I will have to give them all back, sorry this is the end' Craig replied.

Dewey sat in his flat, he hadn't been kicked out he had managed to loan the money off Ned and pay him back. He was looking at some photos of school of rock when they were together, oh how he missed playing with them, at least they could all have a laugh. He reached forward to pick up the phone, no should he? They were probably all busy doing there own thing, still though it was worth a try, he hesitated for a moment and then rang, the phone was ringing on the other end.

Zack walked along the street with his guitar in his case, "What was the point? he thought. Everything wasn't really going right for him anyway. The phone rang,

'Hello'

'Zack its Dewey………

Katie woke up again, sweat was pouring off her now, she needed to get up and clear her head plus it didn't help somebody was at the door constantly ringing the doorbell,

'Be down in a minute hold on' she called out. Her head was messed up why had she been having these dreams about Freddy all of a sudden, I mean he had been gone for a year and it wasn't as if she fancied him right, she wasn't so sure. Just as she opened the door, the phone rang, no time to answer that she thought. She opened the door, there standing on the doorstep was……….

Oh well you will have to wait to the next chapter please RR if you want more!!!!!


End file.
